Eric Plays Tricks on his Family
Eric Plays Tricks on his Family is the second episode of AlexComedian1999's "Eric" series. Plot: The title says it all. Script (We start in Eric's room. Can you guess what he's doing? Nothing at all.) ERIC: (bored) Gee I'm bored. What to do, what to do, what to d d d d d o o o o o o o o o o o o o. (gets idea) Hey, I know what I'll do. I'm going to play tricks on my family. Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! (Eric goes to his brother Garrick's room. Garrick looks a lot like Eric, and as he is his "fraternal twin", he is a little different in terms of appearance and voice - he has a rounded head and shorter hair, wears square spectacles, a mole on his cheek, a navy blue shirt, neon blue pants and black shoes. He knocks on his door.) GARRICK: What is it Eric? ERIC: Check it out. I've got something for you. GARRICK: And that is... (Eric takes out air horn and blows it loudly. Garrick is cross at being tricked. Eric laughs rudely at him.) GARRICK: (BLEEP) you, Eric! You've almost killed my ears! ERIC: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! (Eric runs away to play a trick on his next victim.) GARRICK: (disgusted) My brother can be such a prat at times. (Next Eric puts on his woolly slippers and sneaks up to his sister Erika's bedroom. Erika is about the same age as Eric and Garrick, but she is about a year older than him. She looks similar to her mother, wears glasses like Eric's, and has same hair colour, nose and eyebrow shape as her brothers - except her eyebrows are black, but wears a blue dress shirt with pink decor, blue pants, white socks and pink shoes. He walks in a sneaky, subtle motion, rubbing his feet against the carpet, generating enough static electricity. He comes up to his sister and shocks her. Erika was surprised to be given an electric shock.) ERIKA: (laughs along with Eric) Oh my gosh you nearly scared me! I could not believe you were sneaking up and playing a trick on me! ERIC: Call me the Element of Surprise, but yeah, that was I was doing. I'm sorry I did that to you. ERIKA: That's OK. I'm used to practical jokes, especially if the prankster is you, Eric. Now let's go and prank our parents. (Eric and Erika go downstairs and make dinner for their father, and when it is ready, they cover the food in aluminium foil to fool their father into believing he's having a big feast.) ERIC: Hey dad, come over here! Dinner is ready! DIESEL: Really? You two prepared a feast for me? And you two made this all on your own? ERIKA: Yep. ERIC: Now unwrap the foil. DIESEL: I wonder what's for dinner. (then he is shocked to find it is a healthy dinner meal of veggies, tofu and a piece of paper saying "Enjoy Your Veggies, Diesel - Love, Eric and Erika". Diesel is understandably angry with the two's actions. Eric and Erika are shocked and scared.) What! Eric and Erika, did you just make me veggies and tofu O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O OH? Kimberly, get over here now! KIMBERLY: What is it dear? DIESEL: These two brats made me eat veggies and tofu because I'm fat! (Garrick arrives downstairs for some reason.) KIMBERLY: O O O O O OH you two are in so much trouble! For playing pranks on your brother Garrick, as well as your own father, you two will be taught a lesson. (Kimberly, Diesel and Garrick inform Eric and Erika) KIMBERLY: Now Eric and Erika, we want to tell you that you've got a present waiting for you upstairs. ERIKA: What is it? DIESEL: You'll wait and see. (ERIC and ERIKA come up to the former's room, and are horrified to find a stack of baby show VHS's and DVDs waiting for them. They are horrified.) ERIC: This is our surprise? (KIMBERLY, DIESEL and GARRICK laugh at ERIC and ERIKA.) DIESEL: That is your surprise - a collection of baby show VHS's and DVD's, you shall be forced to watch all of them for the rest of the week-end, as well as play educational video games at the same time period. And worst of all we will take you both to school and do embarrassing things to you while getting laughed at by your teachers and classmates. We'll put all of this on video and we hope this will teach you a lesson for playing tricks on your family. (Once the week end of educational game and baby show torture is over, ERIC and ERIKA go to school, and DIESEL brings in a collection of silly hats.) DIESEL: (he puts a clown afro on Erika and another one on Eric) Looks nice for me. (Eric's classmates, his brother Garrick, and his teacher all laugh at him and Erika) KIMBERLY: Now it's time to put a nappy/diaper on you. ERIC and ERIKA: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! (DIESEL and KIMBERLY each put a nappy on ERIC and ERIKA) DIESEL: There! Your nappies fit perfectly, but wear these diving helmets! (ERIC and ERIKA's afros are replaced with the diving helmets) DIESEL: Now wear these! (Diesel replaces diving helmets with hats that look like pigs' heads) DIESEL: Now these! (Then replaces them with bunny ears and neckties) DIESEL: And now these! (Then replaces them with hats that look like TV sets) DIESEL: And now these! (Then Uncle Sam wigs) DIESEL: And now these! (And last of all - devil horns) BRIAN: This is definitely going on YouTube, and Eric, I will bully you even more! (TIME CARD: After School...) (ERIC and ERIKA now no longer wear any hats and are back to their normal attire as the day of hazing is over) KIMBERLY: You are grounded grounded grounded for the rest of the week, so it serves you right for playing tricks on your family! (TO BE CONTINUED... Stay tuned for Episode 3, when Eric gets a girlfriend!) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Eric Episodes Category:Episodes